Should I Be Worried?
by Absolutely Cullen
Summary: Health issues are never easy to face, worse even are those that you don't know the answer to from the start. How do you face a challenge you don't know how to fight yet? Ana faces uncertainty after a doctor's visit...is it nothing or should she be worried?
1. Chapter 1

**Should I Be Worried: Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: The characters all belong to E.L. James. Thanks to her for allowing us to use them. All errors are mine….forgive me, but I don't know where this story is going. It's just something I felt compelled to write.**

* * *

 **APOV**

Sitting on the exam table, I waited as patiently as I could for Dr. Woolard to join me. I've never been a big fan of a visit to the gynecologist and so I confess that I've actually been putting it off for a few years now.

The whole procedure just always seemed so invasive even if the doctor is a woman. All of the touching and probing and the questions about periods, discharges and how my sex life was just always made me apprehensive to go. But Christian finally convinced me that I should get a check-up since having our big baby talk. So here I sit swaddled in my cloth gown, naked as a jaybird underneath, trying my hardest to stop moving around which only causes the odd white sanitary paper to crinkle more beneath me.

My feet are freezing and all I want is to go home. Christian is waiting for me to call to let him know that everything went alright, and I want to climb into a hot tub and just relax.

I'm debating if I have time to grab my socks when the door opens and Dr. Woolard walks in, greeting me with a kind smile and the offer of a lukewarm handshake.

Why are doctor's hands always so cold?

"Ana. Good to see you again, it's been a while," she says while looking over my chart.

I feel sufficiently scolded even if she worded it kindly.

"Yeah, life has been pretty busy lately. I got married you know," I added with a huge grin on my face, flashing her my three carat diamond engagement ring with diamond encrusted wedding band. Christian had wanted to go bigger, somewhere in the 6 to 7 carat range but I put a stop to that quickly. It was bad enough that my hand was essentially insured with what I currently wore, much less if I wore something twice as big. I loved Christian's choice and needed nothing more.

"That is lovely, Ana. I'm so happy that things seem to be going well for you."

Putting my chart down, she walked to the sink to wash her hands before asking me what I had come to see her for today.

"Christian and I have started talking about the possibility of starting a family and well," I looked down at my folded hands, a bit embarrassed to state the next part, "I want to make sure that everything is alright. That we won't have any problems once I stop getting my birth control shot."

"There's certainly nothing to be embarrassed about with that Ana. In fact, that's very good, proactive thinking on your part."

Her warm smile put me more at ease that I had made the right decision to have the exam even if I wasn't a big fan of the intrusiveness of it all.

"How about you lie down and we'll start off with what everyone seems to hate first and go ahead and get that out of the way, okay?"

As I lay down, getting myself as comfortable as possible, Dr. Woolard stuck her head out the door and called another nurse in to join us. That nurse went about setting out exam equipment that would have had even Christian blushing.

"Okay sweetie, just scoot down a little further and I'll help you get your feet up into the stirrups."

A large paper cloth was draped over my lap before my legs were hoisted up and my heels touched the cold metal of the stirrups.

Dr. Woolard's head emerged from in front of my closed knees to tell me everything she was about to do. Granted that made me feel marginally better, but I still was not looking forward to this part.

"Deep breaths, Ana. I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

Yeah, painless. Tell that to my vagina that was about to be wedged open to almost twice the size of my husband's rather impressively sized cock, all before a small wand is inserted to clip a piece of tissue from inside of me.

"And here's the snip," she said right before I cringed at the stinging feeling.

The nurse helping Dr. Woolard handed her the specimen tray and everything was sealed away neatly to be shipped off to the lab.

"Alright, hard part is over. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I tried hard not to give her the stink-eye at her comment. Let me rummage around in your honey pot with a bristle brush and we'll see if you agree that it's 'not so bad'.

"Now, I'm going to help you scoot up further onto the table and we are going to do a breast exam, alright?"

This part I was alright with. Granted I didn't like other people playing fast and loose with my breasts, but I knew it was the last part of the exam. Christian really didn't like the idea of someone else messing with his favorite play toy, but once I explained why it was necessary he seemed at least tolerant of it.

Dr. Woolard rubbed her hands together to warm them up a bit before untying my gown top and sliding the right side open.

I was grateful for her at least attempting to warm up her icing digits before she proceeded, but her efforts didn't help much. She still caused me to gasp a little at her touch to which she apologized before she continued on with the exam.

Slowly, she rotated the tips of her fingers from the furthest edge of my breast in towards my nipple, palpating here and there as she went. Finishing with the right side she covered me back up before revealing the left side and starting the same procedure.

I knew that questions were the norm during examinations, but I couldn't help but wonder if the questions weren't just used to break the awkward tension the silence was creating in the room.

"Ana, do you do normal breast exams of yourself?"

Normal breast exams? Christian would be the best person to ask about the texture and feel of my breasts, he was constantly fondling them. He was definitely a boob man. The thought made me blush slightly as I answered the doctor.

"I admit I probably don't do it as often as I should. Why? Is there something wrong?"

She wasn't staring at me as she did the exam. She was staring at the wall as she once again started over massaging and rotating her fingers along my left breast.

Covering me back up, she grabbed my hand and helped me to sit back up before she retook her seat on the rolling chair.

"It's probably nothing, Ana but I want to send you to have a mammogram done."

Mammogram? That must mean she felt something. Is something wrong with me?

I closed my gown and gathered it around my body. The air in the room suddenly seemed much colder than it had started off and my mind was beginning to spin as I thought of all the horrible things that could be wrong with me.

"Ana," Dr. Woolard said as she took my free hand in hers, "don't over think this. Young women often will have small lumps form in their breasts and they end up being nothing. Believe it or not your body is still growing and changing and women can develop small cysts that turn out to be completely harmless."

Completely harmless. A cyst. How can an abnormal growth in your body be completely harmless?

"I'm going to check with the office next door and see if they can go ahead and see you that way you aren't left worry about it for several days before another appointment can be made, okay?"

I shook my head completely at a loss for words. All I could think was that something wasn't right, I could just feel it. Everything was going too perfect for Christian and I right now. We had finally gotten rid of that witch, Mrs. Robinson, we were married and blissfully in love, our house was being finished and we were talking about starting a family. Of course a major catastrophe was going to happen, good things just don't happen to us for too long.

Doctor Woolard came back and told me that they could see me in twenty minutes and to go ahead and get dressed and head on over. I dressed on auto pilot putting my bra and panties on, shirt and short, socks and shoes. Christian said I looked comfortable this morning before he left for work. I told him that I wanted to dress comfortably if someone was going to be torturing my lady bits. He just laughed and kissed me goodbye.

As I slowly made my way over to the other section of the women's clinic and gave my name at the window I kept thinking what I was going to tell Christian.

If God forbid something was wrong Christian would go to hell and back trying to fix it. He would turn over every stone to make sure I had the best of everything to make me better if I were sick.

Sick.

God, how can I be sick?

I tried to give myself a mental shake. Stop it Ana, you don't know anything yet. This could all be precautionary and turn out to be absolutely nothing. You are making Kilimanjaro out of a mole hill right now.

I was quickly called back to yet another examination room where the nurse instructed me to take everything off from the waist up. She also told me to use the wet wipes to wash off any deodorant I might have on so that the machine didn't pick that up.

I couldn't help but think how odd and funny that was. A several thousand dollar machine might be fooled by my Secret deodorant, but I did as I was told.

I once again found myself sitting in a waiting room wrapped in a tacky gown with less coverage than should be allowed to remain decent.

Two other women were already waiting and one of them could see my apprehension about what I was about to do and attempted to draw me into a conversation.

"Have you had this done before, dear?"

She was a kindly woman well up in years in comparison to me, so because of sheer common courtesy I decided I should answer her.

"No, this is my first time and I'm a little nervous to be honest." I'm not sure if the smile I cast her was a real one or a grimace but she attempted to set my mind at ease that it wouldn't be as bad as I probably was imagining.

The only thing about this procedure I had reference to were the old stories my mom used to tell me about how they would flatten her like a pancake and that all you could do was hold your breath and pray it was over soon.

I caught her one time putting Neosporin underneath her breast one time where she said that the machine had broken the skin because it pulled so hard. I was horrified and swore I'd never have one done until it was absolutely necessary.

Well apparently that necessary day was today.

The woman proceeded to tell me all about how it wasn't as bad as giving birth. I held off on telling her that I hadn't done that either for fear that she might break into a detailed description of labor pains and nipple leakage.

It wasn't long before she was called back and I was left alone with my thoughts.

What do I do if I am sick?

That very question scared me to death.

To some it might seem silly. I mean come on, breasts. They are just two blobs of flesh that hang from your chest. Granted mine entertain Christian, but beyond that they hadn't really done much else for me. So what was I so worried about? Women have boob jobs every day. Christian would buy me a hundred boob jobs if that made me happy.

As I tried to talk myself out of the dark places my mind was suddenly wandering my hand fell over my chest where my cross necklace lay.

"Please God, help me on this one. I don't know that I deserve it, but please, don't leave me right now," I found myself quietly praying.

The nurse called my name and I rose from my seat and followed her out.

The exam room where the 3-D mammogram machine was at was small in comparison to some of the other rooms. Looking at the machine, I'm not sure what I was expecting but it didn't look nearly as scary as I had pictured it.

The technician was a kind looking woman who greeted me with a smile and a positive attitude. I found that I liked her immediately and so when she told me that we were going to start in a moment after the machine reset I found I didn't mind waiting with her.

Once the machine was ready she explained that she was going to put tiny sensors over my nipples so that the machine would use them as reference points. It was kind of funny having these tiny metal chips over my nipples but all of the humor was gone once we actually began the procedure.

My mom's description of the procedure had me fearing the worse but in actuality it wasn't as bad as I had feared.

Was it the most comfortable thing in the world? No, of course not. Was it as bad as the pelvic exam and internal vaginal exam? Absolutely not!

Yes, she pulled and tugged me here and there. Yes, I was standing in a few awkward positions, but overall it wasn't that bad plus it went quickly.

Before I knew it, I was finished. The technician told me how to get back to the changing area and I was given freedom to change and go.

Before I left the nurse told me that I'd be receiving a call soon to let me know how everything went. I confess that I left a bit more positive than I went into the office.

After getting into my car I picked up my cell phone and pulled up Christian's number, ready to call him. Something inside of me just couldn't press the send button though.

I adore my husband and I treasure every moment I could share with him, but right then and there I just didn't want to talk…to anyone. I wasn't sure what I could say to him. I couldn't tell him everything was fine because in all honesty I didn't know if everything was fine. I didn't want to tell him about the appointment because he would ask me more questions than I probably had answers for which would just frustrate him. So instead I texted him that I was finished with my appointment and was headed home. I would see him tonight when he got home and that I loved him.

He must have been busy because I received a text shortly afterwards telling me he loved me too and that he would see me at home around six.

After arriving home, I told Gail that I wasn't feeling well and that I wanted to take a hot bath and lay down for a little while before Christian arrived. She said she would make sure dinner was ready for us around 7 so that Christian would have time to change once home.

Going upstairs to our room, I took off my clothes as I turned on the faucet to fill the tub with water. After adding some bubbles I stepped into the hot water. I probably shouldn't have run the bath so warm, but the bite of the water was a welcome change to the numb feeling I was currently experiencing.

As I lay there thinking, different possibilities kept racing through my head. I knew I was stressing about something before there was anything really to worry about, but I couldn't help the negative thoughts that were flying through my brain.

I must have been soaking there for longer than I realized because I eventually heard Christian as he entered the room. After a moment he came strolling into the bathroom, his dress shirt untucked from his pants, tie cast off earlier and the sexiest smile I'd seen in a long time on his face as he rolled up his sleeves.

Kneeling down beside the tub he leaned over and kissed me as though he hadn't seen me for months. It was the kind of kiss that took your breath away and left you wishing it would never stop. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, but in a good way.

As he pulled back from our kiss, I watched as the tip of his tongue swiped over his bottom lip as if he were tasting me on his lips.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey," he said, looking deeply into my eyes. He always greeted me this way. He once told me that he loved the fact that I was marked with his name and it did something to him inside whenever he was reminded of it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey," I answered, reaching up with my wet hand to softly caress the sexy five o'clock shadow that now graced my beautiful husband's face.

"How did your day go?" He asked as he got up and walked to the vanity to get a sip of water.

I knew that I needed to tell him about my appointment. I knew he needed to know so that if it did turn out to be something that we would be able to face this head on. I knew that once Christian knew, he would do everything in his power to put my mind at ease. But somehow, saying it all out loud scared me.

He turned to look at me as I silently thought of how to start the conversation I knew I needed to have with him.

Christian has always been able to read me like a book and today was no different. He sat his water cup down on the counter and came back to the tub, pulling a short stepstool over to sit on so that he was close to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He reached into the water and grabbed my hand, pulling it into his own.

"Christian, you know I went to get a check-up at the gynecologist today right?"

"Of course, you texted after it was over to say you were headed home but you didn't say anything more. I figured you'd tell me about it once I got home."

I bit my lip as I turned my head from him. I couldn't look at him as I said this. My worry about what could be was enough, I couldn't handle watching fear of the unknown cross my strong husbands face.

"Christian," I took a deep breath before I continued, "while I was there Dr. Woolard mentioned some concerns she had regarding something she thought might be irregular when she did my breast exam. She didn't want to alarm me, but she also wanted to be sure of what she was feeling so she sent me next door to have a mammogram."

You could literally feel the tension in the room rise as Christian absorbed what I could possibly be telling him.

Reaching over he gently tilted my chin until I was looking directly into his eyes once more. As his stormy gray eyes met my blue I suddenly could feel my emotions and worry catching up to me and my eyes began to fill with the unshed tears I had been fighting back all day.

"Baby," he paused as he placed his hand free hand against my neck, "should I be worried?"

* * *

 **Author's note: I have no idea how long this story will be…and in all honesty I don't know right now where it's going. Some say writing is cathartic, for me, right now, it has been. I'll update again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Should I Be Worried? : Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Thank you to E.L. James for her wonderful characters. I love Christian and Ana and I hope I've done them justice.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

As Ana explained to me how her doctor's visit went, inside it was tearing me apart. I had to keep calm, but in my head all I could think was, cancer. What if it were cancer?

I knew that I'd love Ana no matter what. I didn't care what she faced, I'd be right by her side all of the way. But how would she handle it?

How would I handle it if it had been me? What if the doctor told me that I had something wrong with my dick, would I fall apart at the news?

I was jolted back to the present when Ana told me that her doctor was going to call her as soon as they had a chance to review her scans.

As soon as what? No, no, that was unacceptable. We were not waiting for this kind of news. We were going to find out now and we were going to address it early.

Catching it early was always best. If you caught the bad stuff early you had a better chance of treating it and it not having any lasting effects on the patient. On my wife.

"How can they expect you to wait for this kind of news, Ana?" I jumped to my feet and stalked over to the house phone.

"This is unacceptable. You are not waiting to be told if something is wrong with you, we are going to figure this shit out now."

I was angry. Why do doctors do this to patients? Why would you torture a patient with the unknown?

"Christian, they've barely had a day to review my scans. You don't want them to rush through just to give us an answer and have them misdiagnose me do you?"

Misdiagnoses. That's what this was. There's no way my wife's perfect breasts had anything wrong with them. I would have felt it, God knows I've had my hands on them more in the two years we've been married than she has in her lifetime. I would know if something were wrong, wouldn't I?

I returned the phone to its cradle as I bowed my head. What if I had missed something? Ana's always been very good about keeping up her own personal exams. Granted she's never been a fan of the gynecologist, but whenever something even felt off, she was always quick to act and get it looked after.

How could this be happening to us? We had just talked about starting a family.

I felt Ana's arms wrap around me from behind. Ever the comforter when it should be me who was comforting her.

"Stop thinking about the worst of the what if's Christian, when we don't even know if there is anything there. It could simply be a need for a baseline test so that I'm checked out early. It will probably turn out to be nothing."

Turning around, I brought my hands up to cradle Ana's face as I stared into her ocean blue eyes. It suddenly dawned on me what she was saying. She wasn't telling me to stop worrying because it was nothing, Ana was saying to stop worrying because she was already scared to death and didn't need to hear my fears on top of everything running through her own head.

"You are right. You are right." I nodded. "You know me, when it comes to you and your safety I'd wrap you in bubble wrap if I thought it would keep you from harm. I'm just jumping to conclusions and right now there is nothing to worry about."

The small smile that crossed her lips drew me to her. The soft skin of her lips tasted slightly salty which told me she had been crying earlier. I breathed her in, drawing out the gentleness of the kiss before pulling her into my arms and holding her tight against me. As I buried my face in her hair I made her a solemn promise, "if there is something wrong, we'll fight this together. I will leave no stone unturned to fix this. You have my word."

Our moment of quiet reflection was broken when just as quietly as she always did, Gail made her presence known as she told us that supper was ready. I knew before she said it what Ana was going to say, so I cut her off before it could leave her mouth.

"You must eat to keep your strength up. I understand if you don't feel quite up to it, but do it for me. Even if it's just a little."

He pink lips were slightly bruised still from our kiss as she gave me a bigger smile than earlier. With our arms wrapped around one another we walked to the kitchen where Gail had our meal prepared and ready.

After supper we both decided to turn in early. The earlier discussion had drained both of us physically and emotionally, so it was no big chore to climb into bed early tonight.

Ana slipped on a royal blue silk camisole with matching sleep shorts and I pulled on a pair of plaid sleep pants. We'd made a deal early on in our marriage that if we ever wore both tops and bottoms to bed, that it was a signal to the other that we just wanted to be held that night, nothing more. To some it might seem silly or strange, but it was our way of saying, "not tonight honey, I have a headache" without bruising the other's ego.

Needless to say I hardly ever went to bed with both a shirt and bottoms on, but tonight I completely understood why Ana did. She just wanted to be close to one another tonight and I didn't blame her.

Reaching over we both turned off our lights and settled in, curled up against one another.

Ana has always been a big cuddler and tonight was no different. If anything she might have been needier, to which I had no problem giving her what she needed. Her head was on my chest, her leg was thrown over mine and her arm was across my chest. If she were a few inches closer she'd be lying on top of me.

We lay there in the dark, both breathing evenly but neither one sleeping. Her fingertips drew random circles and patterns on my chest, while my fingers twirled a loose curl that fell down her back.

I don't know how long it was that we lay there like that, but eventually exhaustion claimed us both and before we realized it was morning.

During the night Ana had turned over, away from me, and like I always did, I followed her. We were now spooning each other with me on the outside. This time I had my leg thrown over both of hers, her head was on my arm and my other arm was wrapped tightly around her.

My hands always found Ana's breasts. It was like they had a mind of their own. I warned her early on in our relationship that I was a breast man and that I'd probably pay them too much attention. She would always laugh and laugh, telling me that if we ever had kids I'd have to learn to share them. Never did think that was funny. But lying with her now, in the early morning hours as I felt her body begin to respond to mine. I wanted to make love to my beautiful Ana, but probably for the wrong reasons.

I wanted to find comfort in her body and to offer comfort in giving my body to her. I wanted to hold her close and remind her in the only way that I thought would truly be felt deep in her soul. But something stopped me. I was afraid if I did more, that I'd step over a boundary line she had put up last night and that worried me.

I'd grown up with Grace and Mia in the house for years and for years I'd learned more about "women's issues" than I'd ever wanted to know. But I didn't know what to do now when something teetered on the edge of being serious or being nothing. Do you go about life as normal until the curve ball is thrown or do you do everything to prepare ahead of time.

"I can hear the wheels in your head spinning from here," Ana said groggily. She never was a morning person. Ana was always a midday person. She was happiest right before lunch all the way till about 9, after that she got sleepy and cranky. She needed her first cup of coffee to truly wake up in the morning.

"Sorry babe. You know me. I've got too much to think about and never enough time to address it all." I tried to laugh and blow it off, but as she turned over and wiped the hair from her face I knew even with her sleep filled eyes she could see what was on my mind.

"Christian…," her voice was still sleep filled and beautiful as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I know you are worried but the more I think about it, maybe there really is nothing to worry about. I don't have any serious health issues in my family, so the chance that something serious would just pop up out of the blue like this is a million to one."

Looking into Ana's eyes I heard the truth in what she was saying and so I resolved to put this all aside until there actually was something concrete to be worried about. Leaning over Ana's warm, soft, body I kissed her good morning before hugging her close to me.

"You are right. There is nothing to worry about until there is actually something to worry about." She giggled at my logic before smiling and nodding her head in agreement.

"Now, let's stop being lazy bones and get up for work. Gail is going to be wondering if we are playing hooky today if we don't show up for breakfast soon."

Turning over Ana threw her legs over the side of the bed and quickly got up. I decided to pursue her off her side of the bed instead of my own and followed behind her into our bathroom. She went into the toilet, closing the door for privacy, while I started up the shower. Ana loves her hot baths, so it only took a few moments before the room was filled with steam.

Slowly she walked past me, pulling her sleep top over her head, gazing coyly over her shoulder at me as her long silky hair fell down past her shoulders.

Next she bent at the waist as she purposefully tortured me while lowering her sleep shorts, exposing her peaches and cream behind to me.

Stepping into the hot shower, the water cascading down her body, she turned to look at me as the water saturated her long hair. Ana knew exactly what she was doing as she began to gently nibble her bottom lip, beckoning me to come to her. She would never have to ask me twice, that was for certain as I quickly disposed of my sleep pants, stepped into the shower and pulled her into my arms.

"God I love you Anastasia Grey," I softly said right before devouring her mouth in a passionate kiss.

I hope Gail could rewarm breakfast because I had a feeling we might be a while.

 **APOV**

Last night was difficult to say the least, explaining to Christian what was going on with me all while trying to convince us both that nothing was wrong, or at the very least not to worry until there actually was something wrong. He is such a loving and protective, sometimes overly protective, man that it is hard for him to understand that there are somethings you just don't have control over.

Staring at the photos on my desk of us over the first few months after we were married, I was startled out of my daydreams by the chiming of my phone. The number on the caller id said Vidant Women's Health Center and so I knew right away that it had to be my doctor calling back.

"Anastasia Grey," I answered, trying my best to sound casual.

"Mrs. Grey, this is Lori from Dr. Woolard's office. You came in yesterday for a mammogram is that correct?"

I didn't know if they were testing me or if they really didn't know if they had the right patient before they called. If it was the latter then I felt really worried about their quality of care.

"Yes. I've never had a mammogram before and Dr. Woolard referred me to have one done as a precaution due to something she thought she felt." I held my breath after saying all of that. It never failed to scare me whenever I explained yesterday to anyone. I know Christian and I said we wouldn't worry, but it is hard not to, especially when everyone seems to be unknowingly ratcheting up your anxiety.

"Yes ma'am. Well we were hoping that we could arrange for you to come back and do a follow-up exam with one of our ultrasound machines. Since you've never had a mammogram before, this would help us to establish a baseline for us to see what is going on."

What's going on? Does that mean that something is going on?

"Sure, what date did you have in mind?" I flipped open my calendar to see what dates and times I had available. I knew I wanted to get this done soon, so I was willing to try to work around their schedule as much as possible.

"Well, I know you are very busy, so how about April 24th at 8:15? Would that work for you?"

I checked over my schedule and having it that early in the morning would actually be much better since I had a lunch meeting with a prospective author at 11:30.

"Yes, that should work fine. I'll plan on being there on Tuesday at 8:15."

"Yes ma'am that should work out fine. I'll put you down and we will see you then."

Hanging up the phone I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Setting my phone to the side, I tried to focus back on what I had been working on.

The day passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Christian wanted to meet for lunch and so I knew I had to start packing up to head out to the Mile High Club. As I was reaching for my bag my phone began to ring.

The caller id again said, Vidant Woman's Health Center. Lori, the woman I had spoken to earlier was on the phone again.

"Mrs. Grey? This is Lori from Vidant Woman's Health Center. I'm sorry to be calling you back again, but we needed to see if you wouldn't mind changing your appointment time? We had originally scheduled you for this coming up Tuesday at 8:15. We would like to change that to this Thursday instead at 9:25. I know that your schedule is hard to maneuver around what with your work, but we feel it would be more appropriate if you came in then."

Lori took a deep breath before continuing to explain the need for the change. "We've just recently gotten a new ultrasound machine and the technician will be in that day, and well, it's a man. Most of our female patients just feel more comfortable having it just be the female technicians in the room with them. Since this is your first real experience of being scanned, we thought you'd feel more comfortable with changing the appointment."

I chuckled a little to myself, yes, having my breast examined while a man was in the room would be a bit embarrassing, but that wasn't what I was dreading. I was dreading the conversation that would have to be had with Christian as I explained that another man would be looking at me half-naked. That alone would have nixed the exam right there.

"The change is no problem at all, Lori. I appreciate you calling me and letting me know. I'll change it to the following Thursday instead at 9:25."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Grey. We will see you next Thursday then."

After hanging up with the doctor I must have been lost in thought because my phone ringing shook me out of my daze. The picture that popped up on my caller ID was that of my gorgeous husband, dressed in his tux from our wedding day. His eyes were sparkling, even in the picture, we were so happy that day.

"Babe, I'm sorry I lost track of time. I'm leaving now," I said as I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door to let Sawyer know I was in a hurry now to leave.

"Good, I've been worried. You are normally on time for everything and when I didn't receive notice you had left the building yet I was beginning to worry. Is everything alright?"

My husband, ever the constant protector. Some might look at our life and think that Christian is possessive and maybe on some level he is, but to me it was just the right amount of possession and an overwhelming amount of love.

When Christian and I first met he tried hard to keep me at arms-length because so many of the good things in his life had been lost when he held them to close or loved them too much. His adoptive parents Carrick and Grace were perhaps the first people in his life to prove to him that love did not equal abandonment or abuse like what he believed was true with his birth mother. Then with all of the sick twisted Mrs. Robinson business to screw with him even more, his views of love from a woman needed some serious re-writing. We constantly worked on our relationship, talking and compromising, taking time to listen to one another instead of bullying the other into submission. Christian treated me like he had won the best prize of all and I needed to be cherished. Sometimes that came across as possession, but to me it was something else, something I couldn't completely explain. When I looked into Christian's eyes I didn't just see love for me, I saw utter devotion. To quote Jimmy Maguire, he completed me and I him.

Climbing into the back of the car, it was only a few minutes before Sawyer was starting the car and we were off headed towards the club.

"Everything is perfectly fine. I was just finishing up some work and got side tracked. I didn't mean to make you worry."

I could hear Christian sigh on the other end of the line. Some days he was very much like me in that being away from one another could be draining to our spirits. But both of us loved to work and so we tried to remember to keep working hours to only the necessary hours so that we could be together at home as much as possible. We were still technically newlyweds after all.

The club was only five minutes downtown and Sawyer was trying his best to cut that time in half without breaking any speeding records.

"Love, we are pulling up now. I'll be seeing you in five minutes."

"Do you want me to go ahead and order for you?"

Christian liked to order my food. He often commented that I ate like a bird and so whenever he ordered my food he picked the most health-conscious but often the most protein filed food that was available to be sure I was taken care of. My sweet fifty, he always did everything he could to look out for me.

"Yes, please. But order me a steak and buttered potato please, I'm feeling hungry today," I said as I stepped out of the car and followed Sawyer to the parking elevator.

"I'll see you in a moment. I love you."

The ride up in the elevator didn't take too long and when I stepped out into the restaurant foyer it was easy to spot my sweet husband as he sat at our reserved seat next to the window. The restaurant was normally buzzing around this time of day with business men and women schmoozing their clients over hearty meals, so the noise in the room was fairly steady. Making my way to my husband I noticed the waitress standing at his side taking our order. Christian continued to talk even as his eyes found mine and the smile on his face spread.

"And my wife will have a medium rib-eye with a buttered baked potato, light sea-salt, tender baby carrots and side salad with only cucumbers and croutons with shredded cheese and ranch dressing."

As the waitress finished writing our order she smiled sweetly to us both before taking our menus, "would you like anything particular to drink Mrs. Grey?"

"Actually, could you bring me a glass of sweet tea, please? I'm heading back to work afterwards and I'm not going to be having wine today."

"Of course. I'll be back soon with your salads and some bread sticks to get you started." As she walked away Christian reached across the table for my hand.

"You look tired, love. Is everything alright?"

Taking a deep breath, I was about to fill Christian in on everything that had gone on with the doctor's appointment and the headache that would be involved with getting yet another scan when a shadow seemed to settle over our table.

"My, my, if it isn't the two love birds out slumming it with the common folk."

Christian's grip on my hand tightened slightly as he turned to face the gnat of a man that always seemed to find the worst times to show himself.

I watched as Christian's jaw twitched with his one word acknowledgement, "Hyde."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter out to you. My life has been really hectic these last two weeks. I've been trying to finish this chapter for a while now, but haven't been able to find a close to it. I hope I've done it justice. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long for the next one.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
